Harry Potter and the Mirror of Dreams
by Chibiusa
Summary: The characters are way different, but I'm sure you'll understand it. It's funny in my opinion.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Harry Potter and the Mirror of Dreams**  
  


Okay, this is my and my friend Tiffany's new story, and I hope you like it!!!^_~~_^I'm writing the 1st part, and then she's writing the next one, and we'll keep switching.ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!  


Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter, even though I did wish I had the talents of J.K. Rowling.All I'm doing is using her ideas, and mixing them with a few of my own.

"Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh……………."yawned Tiffany.It was a Saturday, and she had slept till noon."TIFFANY!!!!!!!!!!"yelled a voice from down stairs."Huh?……Wha……..OH MY GOD!!!!!!!"She suddenly remembered one thing:Hogwarts.Today, she and her four sisters were going to the underground school for witches and wizards, Hogwarts.She had done SOME research, unlike her sister, Renee, who had researched the whole library in Hogsmeade looking for books having to do with what they would be learning.Shannon was too busy worrying about basketball and all her other sports, and Cathy was too busy doing her hair, or staying in the bathroom for hours, or going to the mall with her friends.Anyways, Tiffany threw off her clothes and got dressed.She rushed downstairs and bumped right into Cathy."AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!You messed me up!""Messed you up of what?Or messed what up of you?Or messed what you up of?Or- oh!!!!!What did I mess up?!""MY HAIR!"Cathy pointed to her golden hair, and there was a single bump in the messy bun she had made."SEE?!""Yeah, sooooooooooo…………""Aaaaaaaaarrrrrggggggggghhhhhh!!!!!!!Nevermind!You don't get it!"And Cathy rushed up the stairs, and into the bathroom."Waz-up with her?"Tiffany asked Shannon."Dunno, and don't care.Shannon was busy pulling her ash blonde, long hair into a perfect ponytail.When she finished, she said:"So, mom.What're we having for breakfast?""Ummm…….We're getting McDonald's."her mother."I thought you were going to make biscuits, eggs, pancakes, and sausage for breakfast!""Well guess what!It now comes in a conveniently small sized package for just $3.00!" Her mother said with a smile."Yeah, whatever mom………""Cathy!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her mother yelled as she started to pick up some of the bags to go put in the car."Whaaaaaaaaaaat???????!!!!!""Get down here!It's time to go!!""Wait!I need to put my butterfly clip in my hair!""Hurry up, then!""Whatever……""Mom, wait!" said Renee, dragging a huge trunk behind her, "I've got an extra bag for you to put in the car.""Renee, darling, what in the world is in that trunk?""Books……""RENEE!""Well, I thought since I missed a WHOLE THREE YEARS of my life not knowing that I was a witch, I needed to catch up on some stuff…""Renee, before you were three you couldn't even understand English, yet alone read!""My point exactly.""Ooooohhhh……..Fine.Give me the trunk.And Renee, please, PLEASE do something with your hair.It's a mess!"Renee glanced at her Chestnut hair, which looked like it had been through a tornado, hurricane, earthquake, tsunami, and bomb field all at the same time."Renee, I'll fix your hair." Said Cathy as she walked down the stairs from the bathroom.She walked across the room and touched Renee's hair.She shivered._"Jeez."_ Thought Tiffany, _"This is **MY** family."_


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2- The Train Station

Okay, Tiff isn't exactly writing anything, so I'm just gonna write this Chapter.(Hpmh, to you, TifferZ!!!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake-up Cathy!We're there!""Huh, what?" said Cathy as she peered out of the window.They were at the London Train Station, and Renee was leaning over her."I said, 'Wake-up, we're there!'""Oh, right."Cathy made sure her hair was all right, and got up.As she got out of the car, she spotted some cute guys, and started to walk over to them.But before she could, her mom stepped in front of her."Excuse me, Cathy, but Platform9¾ 

is that way!" said her mom as she pointed in the other direction."But Mooo-oom!!!!!!""No buts about it!We have to get there before the train leaves!""Mom, have you ever been a girl before?You know, the kind that goes to the mall, and skips school, and talks on the phone all night, and checks out hot guys?!""I think so…"she said.And then she muttered to herself, "Now was that before or after World War II?"She walked over to the car and picked up some more bags.Cathy walked over reluctantly, and picked up bag.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A little while later, when they got to the middle of Platform 9 and Platform 10, their mother said, "Now, all you have to do is walk through the wall.""WALK THROUGH THE WALL?!" shouted Cathy, "We'll look really stupid!""Plus everyone will notice!" exclaimed Shannon."And we'll break something!" said Tiffany."Also, mom, it's not logically possible." Said Renee.Everyone stared at Renee."WELL, IT'S NOT!""Renee, honey, you rely too much on Science." said her mother, and then turned back to the rest of them, "Now girls, all you have to do is not think about anything, and either run through the wall, or lean on it casually, or something.I'd suggest running towards it, since it's easier if you haven't had experience.Now, 1st Renee and I will go, and then Shannon, Tiffany, and Cathy, you'll go.All set?All right.Come on Renee."Renee grabbed her bags, and joined her mother."Now, on the count of 3.1…2…3!!!"And with that, Renee's MOTHER ran through the wall, but Renee smashed right into it.She fell to the ground, clutching her nose."Owie…"In a matter of seconds, people were gathered around her, including her mother."Mom," whispered Cathy, "now we'll never be able to get through the wall, and neither will other people!""Don't worry," replied her mom, "I have an idea."Her mother took out her wand, muttered a few words that weren't understandable, and suddenly everyone disappeared, and everything was back to normal.The four girls stared in awe."Okay, girls," said their mother, again, "Let's try this again.Renee?"Renee trudged over, as if she was dreading trying this again, and the same thing happened, only this time Renee went through.Then, Shannon, Tiffany, and Cathy went back a little.They started running, and before they went through, Cathy spotted a figure coming toward the platform.It looked strangely familiar, like she had seen it in a book, or something.She said to herself, "Could that be Harry Potter?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

# Hope you enjoyed it!Please r/r!(And Courtney, you BETTER r/r, or, or…….I dunno…)And to Carolyn, sorry that I didn't make a new paragraph each time I made someone speak, but, I can't help it!^_~ ~_^


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 3~*~The Train Ride

Okay, here's Chapter 3 of my story, Harry Potter and the Mirror of Dreams.It may seem shorter, but that's only because I changed my font to 12, instead of 14.It was getting kinda annoying, and it looks better this way, don't ya think?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Shannon, this way!" yelled Cathy."Coming!" replied Shannon.The four sisters, and their mom, were on Platform 9¾.Shannon was bouncing her basketball, and forgot what she was really here to do.She followed Cathy over to the train steps, where her sisters and her mom were saying good-bye to each other."Bye, mom." Said Shannon, as she hopped on the train."Hey, wait, aren't you going to give me a kiss?""MOM!NOT IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE!""Oh come on honey, a hug?" said her mom, inching her way towards Shannon."Mom, no…"As Shannon backed up, she bumped into someone."Huh?Oh, sorry…"She turned around, and there stood the boy that she had heard so much about, Harry Potter.She gazed in awe at him, as though he was the President.(Does England even HAVE a president?)Harry noticed she was staring at his scar, and said, "Yeah, I'm Harry Potter.", as though he had already said that a million times. Shannon almost fell, Tiffany gasped, Renee clutched the railing, and Cathy flushed."Harry!" said a voice from behind, "I found a car that's completely empty!Come on!"Shannon saw a boy with freckles, tall, thin, with fiery red hair.Without thinking, she and her sisters followed them to the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, do you remember anything?""How did you feel when you figured out you were you?""Did it hurt?""How old were you when you found out that you weren't a muggle?"The girls had a million and one questions to ask Harry, which most of them he couldn't answer.Meanwhile, Ron was busy gazing at Renee, who was busy getting out any book that had to with him out, so he could see how famous he was.Tiffany was busy staring out the window, pointing out famous places in the wizard world.Shannon was busy looking at her Quidditch book, and was pointing out famous players to Harry.Cathy was basically staring at Harry, asking him the most questions.And Harry was basically staring at Cathy and Tiffany.If he had a choice, he would probably stare at Tiffany, since he was only staring at Cathy because she was right in his face.During all of this confusion, the car door slid open, and there stood a girl with bright, bushy red hair.(Okay, okay, I know, I know.You're probably thinking:HERMIONE HAS BROWN HAIR!Well, I'm putting in my own characters, and revising the others, cuz I wanna be creative.)"Have you seen a toad?Neville's lost one." Were her first words."Huh?" said everyone."Haveyouseenatoad?Neville'slostone.""We heard THAT." said Cathy, "We just didn't see a toad hopping around here.If we had, you probably would've heard me scream.""And we wouldn't want that!" exclaimed Shannon, "Trust me.""Hmm?" asked the girl in confusion.She was looking around the room, and spotted Harry.When she looked away, it registered in her mind that he was Harry Potter, the boy who lived."You're- you're Harry Potter?" she said in awe and disbelief."Uh…Yeah, I guess so." He replied.She sat down in the seat next to Cathy, and started talking about how she had seen his name in _Hogwarts, A History, _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, _and all the other books having to do with the Dark Arts.While she was talking about all of this, Ron said in annoyance, "What's your name again?""Oh, right, sorry.I'm just so excited to see HARRY POTTTER.I mean, he's in all my school books, and in everything that I have read, and-""WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!""Oh… Courtney.Courtney Horan."(Yes, I'm changing the character names too, as if you hadn't already noticed.^_^)"Thank you." Said Ron, in REAL annoyance.He didn't, or rather couldn't, believe she could talk so much in one breath.The car door opened again, and in stepped a small, frightened looking boy, sobbing.He said, "Courtney…*sob*… have you found my toad yet?Because we're about to get off…""Sorry, Neville, no."Neville stared at her for a minute, and then ran out of the room."I feel bad for him." Said Courtney, "Such a frightful boy."'I feel bad for him," mocked Ron in his mind, "Such a frrrrrrrrrightful boy!'Suddenly, there was jerk, and the train stopped."EVERYBODY, OFF!!!!!" yelled a voice from outside, "WE'RE HERE!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay everybody, hoped you liked it!!!Please remember to r/r!^_^^_~ ~_^ =^. .^=


	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 4- Hogwarts: The Sorting Hat

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Renee stepped cautiously down the steps of the train, onto the hard, icy ground of Hogwarts.After all, she WAS carrying a trunk full of books, a bag full of books, and a tiny bag full of clothes.(How much COULD she read?!)Anyways, following her were Shannon, Cathy, Tiffany, Harry, Courtney, and Ron.As they stood there, waiting for instructions, a huge figure stepped in front of them.It was as big as a large hill, but shaped like a human.As it drew closer, it became more clearer what it was- a Giant."All right." boomed the figure, "1st years follow me!""Who's he?" whispered Courtney to Ron."I…don't…know." said Ron in irritation.She had been asking him questions ever since they had arrived at Hogwarts.He was beginning to dislike her even more.(As if he had ever liked her from the beginning!)"And Courtney…""Yes, Ron?""PLEASE STOP ASKING ME SO MANY QUESTIONS!!!"And he stormed off, but looked like he had just gotten a huge weight lifted from his shoulders."What's the matter with him?" asked Courtney in confusion."I dunno…" replied Renee, "But we better get going.We don't want to get lost."So, the group made their way over to a wide lake, where boats were tied to a dock."Get in 'em." said the giant, "We be goin' to the castle by boat."Nobody looked as if they wanted to disobey the giant, so they all got in the boats."It's freezing in these boats!They're wet!" exclaimed Cathy."Be quiet.You only have to sit in them for a few minutes!" yelled Shannon."Yeah, but…""GO!" yelled the giant, as he hopped into the same boat that Shannon, Cathy, Tiffany, and Harry were in.The others were in a different boat with Neville.They looked at him in a mixture of fear and amazement."So, how big are you, really?" asked Cathy.Shannon hit her, and gave her a fierce look."Ow…"The giant chuckled."I'm about 7 foot 9, to tell you the truth.""What's your name?" asked Harry.Shannon forgot that he wasn't one of her sisters, (obviously he's not a girl,) and hit him too."Ow…" he said too."Oh, uh, sorry…" said Shannon as she blushed.The giant chuckled again, saying, "Me name's Hagrid.And yours would be Harry Potter.Am I right?""Ooh, how did you ever guess?" Tiffany said sarcastically.This time, Shannon hit her on purpose."Ow…""Ha, he, he!" Hagrid laughed, "I like you girls!You should come to me hut for tea sometime!"Suddenly, the boat hit the other side of the lake, and everyone got out. As the girls and Harry were walking towards the rest of the group, Hagrid shouted back, "Now don't forget what " said!Send me an owl, and we'll fix a time!"The girls turned around, nodded, and waved.Then they started up the long walk to the castle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once they were inside the warm, cozy castle, and were led into the Grand Hall, they were made to stand in front of the whole school, all in line next to a stool with a raggedy old hat on it.Once everyone was seated, the hat started to talk.

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were _

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_`Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

_ _

After the poem, everybody clapped and cheered.Renee whispered to Tiffany, "How DOES it do that?"Tiffany just shrugged her shoulders and clapped.A tall, brown haired woman came up, and took out a scroll from her long, black robes.From it, she read a list of names.A whole line of names went by, until finally she called:"HARRISON, CATHY!"Cathy jumped up, startled, and fell out of her seat.The room was filled with laughter.Cathy tried not to blush, and instead smiled, and walked over to the stool.She picked up the hat, and put it on.It fell snuggly around her forehead.She could her it talking in her head."Hmm…Let's see now…Bravery, worthy, ambitious, and clever.Hmm… Let's put you in:GRYFFINDOR!"Her world of black turned to a world of color, as she took the hat off, and walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table.Her other sisters went to:Tiffany- Ravenclaw, Shannon- Slytherin, and Renee Hufflepuff.Courtney went to Gryffindor, and so did Ron, Neville, and Harry.After the Sorting Hat was taken away, Dumbledore stood up, and walked over to the front of the platform at which he, and the other teachers, were sitting at."Hmm-hmm." He coughed purposely, to get everyone's attention.The talking died down."This year, being as it is the start of a new millennium, we are going to be having special surprises, as tournaments, parties, ball, etc.I would just like to inform you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, along with the Right Wing, in the right section of the right part of the castle." At this point, he looked over at Ron's brothers, Forge and Gred.(Oops!Fred and George.^_^)"That is all.""What's that supposed to mean?" asked Cathy and Courtney to Ron."Uh…uh… nothing.Never mind.""But-""NEVER MIND!"And the girls did easily forget about it, for when they looked back at the table, it was no longer just golden plates and silver goblets, there was food everywhere.It was going to be one of the best nights in each of their lives.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
